The present invention relates to an apparatus for discrete distribution of granules, such as seed, fertiliser or the like comprising a path forming device having an inlet adapted to be associated with a granules container of an agricultural machine, and an outlet adapted to be associated with a coulter of the agricultural machine.
The invention also relates to an agricultural machine comprising a granules container for granules, such as seed, fertiliser or the like, a coulter for placing granules at a predetermined depth in the soil, comprising such an apparatus for distribution of granules, said apparatus for distribution of granules being associated with the container and with the coulter.
Such a device for distributing granules and such an agricultural machine is known from SU-A-106 473, EP-A-0 350 634, EP-A-0 583 571 and DE-C-196 36 787, respectively. The devices described in these documents suffer from the disadvantage that the respective granules are not distributed evenly in the soil.
For as long man has been producing sowing machinery, there has always been a need to improve the distribution of the seeds in the seed rows. Known mechanical and pneumatic systems give an uneven distribution of the granules in a furrow in the soil worked by a seed coulter or a fertiliser coulter. The granules tend to collect near to each other or to be set too far apart from each other. Maize and soya among other crops are sensitive to uneven distribution, for which reason precision sowing machines, which are expensive and slow, are used for such crops.